Until The Day I Die
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Sampai pada hari dimana aku menutup lembar terakhir kehidupanku. ONESHOT panjang. Warning inside.


**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Sampai pada hari dimana aku menutup lembar terakhir kehidupanku.

**Rating T – Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Genre :** Biarpun saya masukkan fic ini ke genre romance, saya nggak memaparkan dua tokoh kita tercinta ini sebagai lovey-dovey. Romance kan, dapat berarti banyak. Mungkin harusnya friendship, tapi saya rasa ini terlalu 'kental' untuk sekedar friendship. Seandainya ada genre TTM, mungkin lebih tepat? Hehe #JDERR

**Warning :** Oneshot SUPERPANJANG, siap-siap obat tetes mata. Saya sudah berusaha keras supaya mereka tidak OOC, tapi apa boleh buat *sigh* Niatnya sih, no pairing. Kan bukan pacar, jadi no pairing kan? #ngek Tapi tentu saja semuanya tergantung pada imajinasi pembaca~ #ngeklagi. Mood random, naik turun. Character's death, lagi-lagi ==. Angsty, tapi semoga nggak terlalu depresif.

**Disclaimer :**Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kisah Chicken Soup for the Soul Graphic Novel karya Kim Donghwa yang berjudul 'Pengorbanan Terbesar' (cerita oleh Jack Canfield dan Mark Victor Hansen). Judul diambil dari lagu karya 'Story of the Year' dengan judul serupa. Dan akhirnya, Durarara! beserta karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita~ XDD

* * *

…

…

_Ting tong…_

Hari itu, Minggu pagi yang tenang. Menginjak hari-hari pertama musim dingin, suasana kota Ikebukuro menjadi lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Jam segini, ketika sinar matahari bahkan belum sanggup menembus barikade gedung-gedung beton, ketika angin dingin malam masih tersisa dalam pelukan udara fajar, orang-orang harusnya masih ingin malas-malasan di balik selimut masing-masing.

_Ting tong…_

Heiwajima Shizuo mengerang kesal ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Lebih berisik dan lebih ngotot daripada jam bekernya. Orang dari mana yang cukup rajin untuk bangun di pagi yang dingin begini, terlebih lagi, cukup berani untuk membangunkan sang monster Ikebukuro yang masih enak-enakan tidur?

_Ting tong… Ting tong… Ting tong…_

Dalam beberapa detik pertama, yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Shizuo adalah sosok sang informan muda yang sedang menunggu di depan pintunya, memencet bel berkali-kali dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya, dan bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat memeluk Shizuo ketika ia membukakan pintu nanti. Tapi, logika Shizuo dengan cepat menyingkirkan kemungkinan yang satu itu. Izaya mungkin memang satu-satunya orang di jagat raya ini yang cukup bernyali dan cukup rajin untuk mengganggu Shizuo bahkan di pagi buta sekalipun. Tapi tidak lagi. Tidak lagi sejak setahun lalu dan tidak akan pernah lagi…

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting tong ting…_

"BERISIIIKK! PERGI SANA, PAGI-PAGI BEGINI NGGAK TERIMA _SALESMAN_…!"

_…_

_ Siiingg…_

Shizuo mendengus. Ia kembali bergelung di balik selimutnya. Nah. Setidaknya tamu tidak tahu diri itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak…

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TIIIINGG TOOONGG_

…terus-terusan memencet bel rumahnya… Oh, sial…

"AAAAAARRGGH!"

Sambil meraung penuh amarah, Shizuo segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan bangkit berdiri dari futonnya. Dengan derap langkah panjang dan menghentak, ia segera menuju pintu kamarnya, bersiap melempar dan meremukkan kepala tukang-pencet-bel-sialan yang baru saja mengganggu kedamaiannya di pagi hari itu.

Bel itu terus berbunyi dan baru berhenti tepat ketika Shizuo memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dengan kasar dan menjeblak pintunya terbuka, tidak peduli seandainya hidung si tamu itu terbentur daun pintu dan remuk…

"APA!?"

Sebenarnya, itu bukan kata dan bentakan terakhir yang hendak Shizuo lontarkan pada si tamu. Ia sudah siap dengan segala macam makian dan sumpah serapah lainnya. Tapi tepat di detik Shizuo melihat tamu tak tahu diri di depan pintunya itu, semua kata-katanya seakan tertelan kembali ke tenggorokan.

"Selamat pagi. Heiwajima Shizuo-san, benar?"

Tamu itu tersenyum ramah. Terlalu ramah sampai-sampai Shizuo tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

"…Siapa?" tanya Shizuo. Kemarahannya beberapa detik yang lalu mereda, ketika ia mengamati baik-baik tamunya pagi ini.

Dua orang.

Tamu yang pertama tersenyum, seraya sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuh tamu yang satunya lagi –yang satunya ini tampak lebih kecil dan lebih muda, tipikal anak pemalu, bersembunyi dengan gugup di belakang si tamu pertama. Shizuo berpikir mereka pasti kakak beradik atau malah ayah dan anak.

"Mohon maaf sekali kami mengganggu pagi-pagi," kata si tamu pertama. Sesuai kelihatannya, dia sopan dan ramah. Jarang-jarang melihat ada orang yang dengan pedenya jalan di kota besar begini dengan pakaian tradisional seperti yang dipakai si tamu ini. Mungkin dia orang penting atau orang kaya?

"Kalau kalian tahu kalian baru saja menggangguku, bisa dipercepat?" Shizuo kembali mengerang tidak sabar. Dibilang sudah tidak marah pun, temperamennya masih sependek bulu burung karena cara dibangunkan yang kurang baik.

"Baiklah," si tamu pertama ini melanjutkan. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Nama saya Higashima Tsugaru…"

Pemuda bernama Tsugaru itu kembali mendorong punggung anak yang bersembunyi di belakangnya dengan lembut, memaksanya untuk menyapa Shizuo juga. Anak itu tertunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan malu-malu.

"…Dan ini keponakan saya,"

Untuk seorang keponakan, anak yang satu ini sangat mirip Tsugaru. Rambut pirangnya, warna kulitnya, sampai bentuk wajahnya. Usia anak itu tampaknya belum menembus 15 tahun. Di balik coat dan syal yang dipakainya, Shizuo mengernyit melihat betapa kurusnya anak itu. Mirip anak penyakitan. Ketika anak itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, Shizuo baru sadar kalau ia mengenakan kacamata tipis.

"Namanya, Tsukishima."

Namun seketika itu juga, Shizuo merasakan dirinya seperti dihantam meteor tiba-tiba. Seolah gelombang kejut menyapu dada dan kepalanya, tepat ketika ia menatap warna mata si anak pemalu itu.

_Matanya…_

…_Merah delima…_

"…Iza– " _Bukan. Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa…_

_ Kami-sama… Masa iya? Anak ini…_

"Shizuo-san, hari ini…" Tsugaru melanjutkan, seolah tidak terlalu peduli sekalipun ia menyadari ekspresi terkejut di wajah Shizuo saat ia melihat mata merah Tsukishima. Atau mungkin, dia sudah memperkirakan reaksi Shizuo ini.

"…Kami datang menemuimu, untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada orang yang telah memperlihatkan cahaya dalam dunia keponakanku… Yaitu pada Orihara Izaya-san."

* * *

…

…

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

.

_Jam kehidupan hanya diputar sekali_

_Tidak seorang pun tahu kapan ia akan berhenti_

_Mungkin besok,_

_mungkin hari ini,_

_atau mungkin nanti._

_Hanya sekaranglah waktu yang kau miliki_

_Hanya sekarang…!_

…

…

* * *

**.  
**

**Ikebukuro**

**- Satu tahun yang lalu -**

.

* * *

Pertama kali Shizuo menyadarinya, adalah di hari-hari biasanya. Pertengahan minggu yang biasa. Di tengah keramaian kota yang biasa. Di sela-sela aktivitas yang biasa.

Hari itu, Shizuo mengejar Izaya seperti biasanya. Shizuo masih meraung-raung marah seperti biasanya. Main asal cabut streetsign atau bahkan lampu jalan seperti biasanya. Melempar vending machine seperti biasanya. Izaya juga sama saja. Menghindar dengan lihainya. Tertawa dengan riang dan liciknya. Menggoda Shizuo seperti biasanya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa…

"IIZAAAYAAA! Kutu brengsek, berhenti kau! Aku nggak tahu gimana caranya kau mendapatkan fotoku di zaman SMA waktu sedang tidur di atap sekolah, aku bahkan nggak ngerti kenapa kau masih menyimpannya di ponselmu sampai sekarang, TAPI AKU TIDAK TERIMA KAU SEBAR LUASKAN FOTO ORANG SEENAKNYA DI FORUM INTERNET, BRENGSEEEKKK…!"

Yang diteriaki malah tertawa-tawa sambil terus berlari menyusuri atap demi atap gedung. Trek ini lebih menyenangkan daripada jalanan yang ramai. Walau tidak seru karena tidak ada tambahan lemparan peluru, di sini Izaya bisa lebih jelas mendengar raungan Shizuo.

"Hehe, wajah tidurmu dengan mulut terbuka itu bakal membuat namamu lebih populer dibanding kau dan tenaga abnormalmu itu, Shizu-chan! Harusnya kau berterima kasih! Lagian hari gini, siapa coba yang masih punya foto zaman ABG-mu?" balas Izaya sambil berputar-putar sebentar di sudut gedung, dan tepat sebelum Shizuo berhasil meraihnya, ia sudah berhasil melompat ke atap gedung sebelah. _Ck. Izaya dan parkour-nya yang tingkat dewa_…

Shizuo menggeram. Sambil melompat menyusul musuh bebuyutannya ia berseru, "Lihat saja nanti! Setelah kau kutangkap, akan kuhajar kau sampai babak belur, kutelanjangi kau, kupotret, dan kusebar luaskan fotomu itu di internet!"

Izaya memasang wajah terkejut yang kentara sekali ala telenovela murahan yang dibuat-buat. "Shizu-chan, kau serius soal yang bagian 'menelanjangi'? Kyaa~ Tidaaak! Aku dikejar orang mesuum!"

"BAJINGAAAANN!" Hehe. Shizuo tidak sadar wajahnya mulai memerah, bukan karena kelelahan atau kepanasan, tapi karena malu ketika sadar ia baru saja salah memilih kata-kata untuk mengancam.

Sungguh, Shizuo mengira tidak ada yang istimewa di hari itu. Hari itu terasa begitu biasa. Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya, seperti aliran waktu yang rusak atau terhenti, seperti momen yang terulang berkali-kali.

…Tapi, itu kan hanya perkiraan Shizuo saja.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, Shizuo menemukan Izaya sudah berhenti berlari. Sang informan muda itu berdiri membelakanginya, tangan kirinya mencengkram erat pagar kawat yang memagari atap gedung. Ekspetasi Shizuo, si kutu itu mungkin kelelahan atau sedang bersiap untuk melompat melewati pagar.

"IZAYAA!"

Jujur saja, ketika Shizuo berlari secepat kilat dan merentangkan lengannya untuk mencapai sosok Izaya, ia tidak berharap tangannya akan sampai. Ia berpikir Izaya akan menghindar dengan gesitnya dan kembali berlari sambil melontarkan lusinan ledekan padanya. Lalu Shizuo akan kembali mengerang kesal dan mengejarnya lagi. Dengan begitu, kejar-kejaran ini akan terus berlangsung, tidak akan pernah berakhir… Seperti biasanya…

…Tapi, ia salah.

Tangan Shizuo sampai. Ia berhasil mencengkram erat bahu sang informan. Izaya tertangkap. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak permainan kucing dan tikus ini dimulai, Shizuo berhasil menangkap Izaya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berantakan, Shizuo menatap Izaya yang masih terdiam memunggunginya, tidak memberontak dari cengkramannya sama sekali. Ia memicing. Dalam situasi seperti ini, masa iya si kutu ini masih punya rencana busuk untuk mempermainkannya?

"Hoi! Hadap sini kau, Brengsek! Kemarikan ponselmu dan hapus foto kema–"

Shizuo baru saja hendak menyentakkan bahu Izaya agar informan itu berbalik menghadap wajahnya, namun respon yang ia dapat dari Izaya sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Izaya tidak menepis tangan Shizuo atau berusaha kabur dari sana, tapi ia seolah berusaha agar posisinya tetap tidak berubah. Seolah ia tidak mau menghadap pada Shizuo.

Saat inilah, Shizuo segera sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

"…Izaya?"

Di balik cengkraman tangannya, ia bisa merasakan bahu Izaya gemetar. Seolah ketakutan. Tidak, Shizuo tahu Izaya bukan ketakutan karena baru saja tertangkap. Samar-samar, Shizuo bisa ia mendengar Izaya membisikkan namanya dengan lemah.

"Sh– Shizu-chan…"

Hilang kesabaran, Shizuo akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dan melihat sendiri wajah Izaya dari samping.

Dan apa yang ia lihat langsung membuat kengerian menghantamnya kuat.

Darah.

Selagi tangan kiri Izaya mencengkram pagar kawat, tangan kanannya berusaha menutupi hidungnya yang terus menerus meneteskan darah merah segar. Bukan hanya sekedar meneteskan, darah itu mengalir begitu deras sampai-sampai membasahi kaos dan lantai di bawah kakinya. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat langsung membiru. Mata merahnya tampak berkaca-kaca, berkedut menahan sakit.

Panik langsung melanda Shizuo. Kenapa? Mimisan separah ini bukannya berarti sakit yang serius? Sejak kapan Izaya…

"K-Kenapa kau… Jangan berdiri! Kemari!" Dengan sigap Shizuo langsung memaksa Izaya untuk duduk di lantai atap, merangkul bahu Izaya dan menyandarkannya di bahunya sendiri. Shizuo segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelepon nama orang yang langsung terlintas di kepalanya.

"SHINRA! Hei, apa kau di rumah sekarang? Aku butuh kau! Izaya–"

Sementara dalam pelukannya, Shizuo bisa merasakan tubuh Izaya semakin lemas.

* * *

…

…

Jenis penyakit : tumor otak akut

Keberhasilan operasi : jauh di bawah 5%

Shizuo memandangi amplop coklat besar di tangannya. Hasil diagnosa itu tidak mungkin salah. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan Izaya menderita penyakit separah itu. Ia selalu tampak luar biasa sehat. Sekretarisnya pun mengatakan bahwa bosnya itu tidak pernah mengeluh sakit atau kelelahan. Ia tetap bekerja seperti biasanya. Lantas bagaimana…?

"Kau tahu kanker atau tumor itu sering tidak diketahui. Tahu-tahu sudah stadium akhir… Jujur saja, aku juga tidak mengira Izaya bakal terkena, tapi…" Bahkan Shinra pun tampak putus asa. Ia hanya bisa menepuk bahu Shizuo sambil bersiap melangkah meninggalkan ruang rawat itu. "Bagaimana pun juga, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tanpa keajaiban, Izaya tidak akan selamat. Kita bersiap saja untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Izaya sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit umum sejak tiga hari lalu. Ia harus menjalani rawat inap. Selama tiga hari ini, Shizuo rajin datang menjenguknya, tapi ia jarang sekali menemui Izaya sedang terbangun. Paling-paling hanya sekali, itupun hanya sebentar karena Izaya masih kelihatan lelah dan langsung kembali tertidur.

Shizuo menghela napas panjang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari amplop di tangannya ke sosok yang sedang tertidur di depannya. Tak pernah sekali pun semenjak ia bertemu Izaya, ia akan melihat sosok informan ini terbaring begitu lemah, begitu tanpa pertahanan.

"Eh… Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo mengerjap. Mata madunya langsung bertemu bijih merah delima yang tampak sayu dan berair.

"Hei…" balas Shizuo singkat.

Izaya tersenyum. Sekilas, senyumnya tampak sama seperti biasanya –sama liciknya, sama brengseknya. Tapi Shizuo sudah mengenal Izaya terlalu lama untuk menyadari bahwa senyum itu sangat berbeda dari yang biasa Izaya tunjukkan.

"Kata dokter, berapa lama lagi?" tanya Izaya.

"Jangan bicara bodoh, brengsek…" kata Shizuo.

Izaya tertawa lemah. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-lagit. Shizuo berkedut. Kemana perginya Izaya yang selalu bersemangat dan tidak bisa diam itu? Shizuo ingat, sejak zaman SMA ia selalu geram tiap kali Izaya mengoceh tanpa henti atau bertingkah yang tidak-tidak. Shizuo tahu ia selalu berharap Izaya bisa diam walau hanya satu jam saja.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka atmosfer akan terasa sedingin dan seberat ini tanpa suara dan tingkah menyebalkan Izaya.

"…Enam bulan."

Izaya mengerjap mendengar Shizuo berbisik lemah. Ia menoleh pada rival abadinya itu, dan mendapati sang monster sedang tertunduk memandangi lantai, menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Enam bulan?" Izaya mengulangi.

"Dokter bilang, kemungkinan berhasilnya operasimu sangat kecil…" kata Shizuo lagi. "Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk memberimu waktu enam bulan daripada kau dioperasi sekarang."

Sekilas tidak tampak ada perubahan yang berarti di wajah Izaya. Tapi kerlipan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di balik bola mata rubi yang sebelumnya kusam itu, Shizuo tahu Izaya seolah baru menemukan harapan baru.

Dalam hati Shizuo tersenyum. '_Betapa optimisnya dia_…'

"Shizu-chan," suara Izaya kembali memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Kita tidak bisa main kejar-kejaran lagi, ya?"

"Kupikir juga, kita sudah terlalu tua untuk main mainan anak SD seperti itu."

Izaya tertawa. "Kalau begitu, Shizu-chan yang menang, dong…" katanya, membuat bola mata Shizuo sedikit membulat menatapnya. Senyum di wajah Izaya masih tampak jenaka seperti biasanya, walau raut wajahnya tidak sesegar dulu.

"Karena terakhir kali, Shizu-chan berhasil menangkapku." Izaya menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Saat itu, Shizuo tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Logikanya memberi tahu bahwa ia seharusnya senang. Bukankah dengan ini, Izaya tidak akan mengganggu hidupnya lagi? Bukankah dengan ini ia bisa hidup tenang dan damai sesuai seperti apa yang ia harapkan selama ini? Wajar kalau ia harusnya bernapas lega, kan?

Tapi di satu sisi, Shizuo tahu…

Mulai sejak ini juga, akan ada yang hilang. Akan ada sebagian besar dunianya yang hilang. Dunianya yang selama ini ia habiskan untuk mengejar dan mengejar Izaya. Dunia yang ia habiskan hanya untuk meladeni tindak tanduk Izaya. Dunianya yang penuh dengan Izaya. Dunianya yang mendominasi hidupnya.

"…Shizu-chan?"

Panggilan dan tatapan penasaran Izaya sama sekali tidak digubris Shizuo. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Izaya, meremasnya dengan kuat namun tetap dalam intensitas yang tidak menyakitkan. Sang informan muda itu terbelalak sesaat, antara kaget dan tidak percaya ketika ia merasakan kontak baru yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan dari Shizuo selama ini.

"Sesukamu lah…" bisik Shizuo pelan. Sangat pelan, namun di ruang rawat yang kecil dan sunyi itu, suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

Respon pertama yang Shizuo dapat adalah tawa lembut dari Izaya. Tawa yang juga baru pertama kali di dengarnya, sangat berbeda dengan segala macam tawa yang pernah Izaya lontarkan.

"Makasih, Shizu-chan…"

Setelah itu, keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan kesunyian menelan dunia mereka. Memuja sang waktu yang masih memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk duduk bersisian. Dengan tangan masing-masing dalam genggaman satu sama lain.

Syukurlah, benar kata orang, waktu terasa lebih lama berlalu jika dihabiskan dalam diam saja.

* * *

…

…

Semenjak Izaya masuk rumah sakit, perlahan namun pasti Shizuo mulai merasakan perubahan yang terjadi dalam dunianya.

Walau sudah menjadi bagian dari jadwal harian rutinnya, Shizuo mengakui kalau ia merasa kunjungannya ke rumah sakit bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Tak jarang ia hanya datang dan duduk diam bersama Izaya sampai jam besuk habis. Jikalau mengobrol, paling hanya Izaya yang banyak bicara –atau lebih tepatnya, mengeluh tentang betapa bosannya ia harus dikurung di kamar rawat sepanjang hari. Aneh. Padahal Shizuo benci orang yang banyak omong. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu menikmati mendengarkan orang bicara panjang lebar.

Mungkin karena, Shizuo tahu ini akan jadi momen yang berharga. Seperti barang _limited edition_, ia tahu saat-saatnya bersama Izaya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu yang sangat terbatas itu semaksimal mungkin.

Sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi membaik seperti ini?

Mungkin karena Shizuo pada dasarnya memang lunak pada orang yang lemah? Karena Izaya sudah tidak bertingkah menyebalkan seperti dulu?

Keduanya tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

"Yo,"

Hari itu, untuk kesekian kalinya, Shizuo membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut. Detik pertama, Izaya langsung menoleh dan menyambutnya dengan senyum sumringah seperti biasa. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah terkejut tepat ketika Shizuo melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu.

"…Shizu-chan, kau bawa apa itu?"

Izaya bersumpah ia melihat wajah Shizuo berubah menjadi merah padam saat ia menyodorkan buket bunga itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Buatmu." Desis Shizuo sambil memalingkan wajah.

Izaya harus mati-matian menahan diri agar tawanya tidak meledak. "Mawar merah, Shizu-chan? Serius? Aku sedang tidak dilamar, kan?"

"Ini dari Celty dan Shinra, bodooh!" geram Shizuo.

Izaya tertawa sambil menerima buket berukuran sedang itu. "Hehe. Makasih. Cantik, lho." Katanya, masih sambil menahan tawa. Shizuo memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan duduk di sisi ranjang Izaya. "Nanti kuminta perawat menyediakan vas, deh. Aku kaget lho, Shizu-chan. Baru kali ini kamu ke sini sambil bawa-bawa bunga…"

Shizuo berdecak. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku…"

"Iya iyaa~" Izaya tertawa, dalam hati pura-pura tidak tahu. Barusan ia menerima _e-mail_ dari Shinra yang mengatakan kalau Shizuo baru saja meminjam uang padanya, katanya untuk beli bunga. Begitu-begitu, Shizu-chan-nya _tsundere_ juga rupanya. Mawar merah pula. Dia ini lagi pura-pura bego atau memang bodoh betulan, sih?

Izaya bersenandung kecil sambil mengusap kelopak bunga di pangkuannya. Tindakan itu menarik perhatian Shizuo.

"Suka banget, ya?" tanya Shizuo.

"Sudah lama nggak lihat bunga," jawab Izaya.

_Sudah lama…_

Benar juga. Sudah berapa lama sejak Izaya harus mendekam di kamar yang membosankan ini? Berbulan-bulan pasti sudah berlalu. Shizuo teringat lagi akan batas waktu yang mereka punya sebelum Izaya menjalankan operasi. _Enam bulan_.

Enam bulan pasti akan terasa sangat singkat…

"Ada yang menemanimu sebelum aku?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Nggak banyak, sih. Hanya Mairu dan Kururi. Lalu, Shiki-san."

Shizuo berkedut mendengar nama yang terakhir. "Mau apa dia? Yakuza masuk ke sini apa nggak bikin heboh para suster?"

Izaya tertawa kecil. "Untungnya, Shiki-san datang sendiri... Bersama Akabayashi-san juga sih. Mereka hanya datang menjenguk kok, bukan untuk memintaku bekerja."

"Hmm…"

Perhatian Shizuo lalu tertuju pada setumpuk dokumen dan beberapa buah amplop coklat besar yang ditaruh di atas meja di samping ranjang. Seingatnya, benda-benda itu tidak ada kemarin.

"Oh, itu…" seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shizuo, Izaya menjawab tanpa diminta. "Ini dokumen yang kuminta dari Shiki-san. Tadi dia juga sekalian mengantarkan ini."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya tersenyum jahil. "Rahasia, dong~"

Shizuo mendengus. Ya sudahlah. Mungkin itu urusan pekerjaannya dengan Shiki. Shizuo memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah pekerjaan orang.

Izaya menghela napas panjang. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan bersandar di _headboard_ ranjangnya. "Mairu dan Kururi juga datang. Seperti biasa, mereka bikin heboh." Katanya. Shizuo ikut tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Izaya yang sedikit berseri-seri. "Mereka minta maaf karena orangtuaku tidak bisa datang menjenguk sampai sekarang..."

"…Orangtuamu?"

Izaya tersenyum kecil. Saat itu, Shizuo merasa ia sudah salah bertanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shizuo sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kedua orangtua Izaya sejak mereka SMA. Memang sih, mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda, tapi masa mereka sama sekali tidak mengunjungi anaknya selama tiga tahun? Apa mereka tidak khawatir? Apa hubungan Izaya dengan keluarganya seburuk itu?

"Kata Mairu, Bunda juga lagi sakit. Kakinya patah karena keserempet mobil. Untung lukanya tidak parah. Sedangkan Ayah masih sibuk dinas di luar negeri. Sama sekali nggak bisa dihubungi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini," kata Izaya. "Aku jadi kasihan sama Bunda… siapa yang menemaninya di rumah, ya?"

Shizuo sedikit tertegun. Dari penuturan Izaya barusan, ia bisa sedikit memahami keluarga Izaya. Izaya masih sangat memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya. Jarang-jarang ada orang zaman sekarang –apalagi Izaya sudah umur 20-an– yang memanggil orangtuanya Ayah dan Bunda, kan? Kalau begitu, pasti berat sekali bagi Izaya selama ini. Pergi dari rumah dan hidup sendirian di kota sebesar ini, selama dalam hati ia masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kedua orangtuanya yang tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menjenguknya.

Izaya bisa langsung merasakan perubahan suasana yang terjadi di antaranya dan Shizuo. Ia tertawa saat melihat Shizuo yang tertunduk dengan ekspresi serius. Dengan sedikit keras, ia menepuk bahu Shizuo.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan begitu!" seru Izaya. "Shizu-chan harusnya kemari untuk menemani aku, kan? Jangan pasang wajah suram begitu, dong!"

Shizuo mendengus. Ia mencubit puncak hidung Izaya, membuat informan muda itu mengernyit. "Siapa suruh kau cerita begitu padaku?" katanya.

Izaya mendengus sambil mengelus ujung hidungnya. "Geh. Cobalah belajar untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu sedikit, Shizu-chan. Sakit nih…"

"Sudah kucoba selama dua puluh tahun lebih hidupku, tahu. Kau yang membuatnya berantakan gara-gara aksi gilamu selama ini…"

Ketika Izaya mengeluarkan suara tawa yang terdengar hambar, Shizuo tersentak. Lagi-lagi, dia salah memilih kata.

"Iza–"

"Selama ini Shizu-chan memang benar," kata Izaya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum lebar yang tampak kering. "Menyebutku 'kutu' itu bukan tanpa alasan, ya?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk…"

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku ngerti sekarang," Izaya memotong kata-kata Shizuo. "Selama diam di kamar ini, aku seperti diberi waktu untuk intospeksi. Kapan terakhir kali hidupku berguna untuk orang? Aku tahu kalau aku senang sekali mempermainkan orang. Namie, Simon, Saki, Kida, Ryuugamine… Walau ada saat dimana mereka memandangku dengan bersahabat, aku tahu kalau dalam hati mereka sangat membenciku. Menganggapku parasit dalam hidup mereka. Mungkin saat ini, mereka sedang bergembira karena tahu hidupku tidak akan lama lagi,"

"Mungkin karena itu orangtuaku tidak terlalu menganggapku penting, ya? Karena aku bukan anak yang seperti mereka harapkan. Orangtua mana yang senang punya anak kurang ajar yang suka mempermainkan hidup orang lain? Selama dua puluh tahun lebih hidupku, aku tidak pernah berbuat apa pun yang berguna untuk orang-orang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa membuat orang bahagia. Aku mempermainkan orang-orang yang datang padaku untuk meminta pertolongan. Aku menipu orang-orang yang mempercayaiku. Dan aku tertawa saat melihat mereka terpuruk karena aksiku… Apa itu namanya kalau bukan parasit?"

Izaya mengakhiri penuturannya dengan helaan napas panjang. Ia menatap Shizuo sambil tersenyum. Shizuo tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar semua itu. Apa Shizuo harus menyangkal dan mengatakan kalau Izaya salah? Itu munafik namanya. Bukankah Shizuo juga berpikir demikian selama ini? Bukankah ia juga ingin Izaya menghilang saja dari muka bumi?

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa," Izaya melanjutkan. "Bukannya aku tidak peduli pendapat mereka tentang aku. Tapi…"

"…Karena ada Shizu-chan, kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja."

Shizuo terbelalak. Izaya menyambut ekspresi terkejut itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa…"

"Karena, Shizu-chan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tulus membenciku."

Jawaban itu membuat Shizuo memicing heran. "Hah?"

Izaya tertawa. Ia pun berusaha memungkiri jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dari tadi. Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya, ia membuka seluruh isi hatinya pada orang lain.

"Saki. Dia mengatakan kalau dia butuh perlindunganku dan butuh pendapatku, tapi di belakangku, dia mengatakan kalau dia membenciku. Kida. Ia terang-terangan berkata kalau dia membenciku, tapi tiap kali menemui jalan buntu, ia selalu menelepon dan mengatakan kalau ia butuh bantuanku. Namie. Kalau dia memang mengutuk aku sebagai orang paling brengsek sedunia, kenapa ia masih bekerja padaku? Demi perlindungan identitasnya? Berarti, dia juga sama brengseknya, kan?"

"Semua orang selalu seperti itu. Selalu setengah-setengah. Tidak ada yang bisa menunjukkan wajah aslinya di depanku. Karena mereka tahu, sebejat apapun aku, akan ada saat dimana mereka membutuhkanku…"

"…Tapi, Shizu-chan berbeda."

"Iya kan?"

Izaya tersenyum menatap Shizuo. Saat itu, Shizuo langsung paham benar apa yang dimaksud oleh Izaya. Ini memang bawaan sejak lahir, tapi Shizuo memang tidak pernah mengenal apa yang namanya pura-pura. Kalau ia marah, ia akan marah. Kalau ia senang, ia akan tunjukkan kalau ia senang. Kalau ia membenci seseorang, ia tidak akan menggosip di belakang. Ia akan seret orang itu ke depannya, dan meneriakkannya keras-keras di depan hidungnya: Aku membencimu.

Seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Izaya selama ini.

Jadi, inikah yang sebenarnya Izaya rindukan selama ini? Inikah kenapa ia tidak pernah mau pergi dari hidup Shizuo?

Karena setelah sekian lama hidup di tengah orang-orang munafik, Izaya akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Sosok yang tulus apa adanya.

Sosok yang tidak akan belang blontang di depan dan di belakangnya.

Sosok yang tidak akan ragu mengatakan semuanya sejujur-jujurnya,

Walaupun sosok itu hadir dalam wujud orang yang membencinya.

Shizuo berdeham keras. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia temukan entah kenapa membuat wajahnya panas. Ia memalingkan wajah, berusaja menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Siapa sangka musuh sejatinya ternyata melankolis begini? Tingkah itu lantas membuat Izaya kembali tertawa.

"Tuh, kan?" kata Izaya di sela tawanya. "Shizu-chan nggak pernah bisa bohong~"

"Cereweeet!" Shizuo menggeram sambil memukul puncak kepala Izaya dengan amplop coklat di tangannya.

Di sela tawanya, Izaya sempat melirik sekilas ke arah amplop coklat tersebut. Ketika Shizuo tidak sedang memperhatikannya, sebuah ekspresi baru naik menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresi yang sedih seakan kehilangan, namun juga berkilau seperti menyimpan harapan.

_Meskipun begitu, aku tidak ingin mati sebagai orang yang hanya pemborosan oksigen di dunia ini. Aku bisa, walau hanya sekali ini saja, membuat hidupku berguna untuk orang lain._

_ Walau hanya sekali,_

_ Dan walau itu nanti setelah aku mati._

* * *

…

…

…

_Enam bulan,_

_Waktu yang sangat singkat jika dibandingkan dengan delapan tahun sejak aku pertama kali mengenalnya_

_Tapi, waktu yang sangat cukup untuk menciptakan kesan baru tentang dirinya_

_Waktu dimana kami diberi kesempatan, untuk mengganti kebencian menjadi sayang_

_Waktu untuk merubah lawan menjadi kawan_

_Waktu untuk meruntuhkan menara yang lama dan memulai pondasi yang baru_

…_Walaupun menara yang baru ini tidak dapat selesai dibangun…_

_Aku tahu_

_Masa enam bulan ini,_

_Akan menjadi saat-saat yang paling terkenang dan terindah seumur hidupku_

_Seperti buku harian yang di-_highlight_ tebal-tebal_

_Seperti tanggalan kalender yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah_

_Seperti piagam penghargaan yang dipelihara baik-baik dalam pigura emas_

_Satu momen yang tidak tergantikan dalam hidupku_

_Sampai aku menutup lembaran terakhir kehidupanku_

…

…

…

* * *

.

"Shizuo-san…?"

Shizuo tersentak saat suara lembut pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Saat menengadah, ia kembali menemukan Tsugaru dan Tsukishima menatapnya dengan khawatir dan penasaran. Shizuo tersenyum dalam hati. Mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka sudah telah setahun untuk itu.

Ya,

Sudah satu tahun semenjak hidupnya berubah.

Ketika Izaya akhirnya menghilang selamanya dari hari-harinya.

"Jadi?" tanya Tsugaru lagi.

Shizuo mengangguk.

"Ya," katanya. "Sudah satu tahun sejak Izaya meninggal dunia. Seperti perkiraan, operasinya tidak berhasil. Ia meninggal di rumah sakit."

Shizuo mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia mengambilnya bersamaan saat ia menyiapkan minuman untuk dua tamunya ini. Satu-satunya harta peninggalan Izaya yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Kenyataan yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Kenyataan yang membuktikan bahwa Izaya tidak pernah meninggal sia-sia.

"Aku menemukan ini saat aku membersihkan apartemennya bersama keluarganya." Kata Shizuo sambil menyodorkan amplop itu pada Tsugaru. "Itu memang hanya kopian data aslinya. Yang asli sudah jadi arsip di rumah sakit."

Tsugaru menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Hanya beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah sedikit termakan usia. Tapi apa yang tercantum di atasnya sampai membuat Tsugaru harus mati-matian menahan air mata.

"Surat pernyataan bahwa Orihara Izaya-san menyumbangkan seluruh organ tubuhnya."

Shizuo tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sudah malas mengingat kembali bagaimana reaksinya saat ia pertama kali menemukan dokumen itu, dan bagaimana ia menghabiskan beberapa minggu ke depannya, menyadari bahwa ia terlambat mengetahui sisi dari seorang Orihara Izaya yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Shizuo lalu menatap Tsukishima. Anak itu langsung menunduk malu saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Shizuo. Shizuo tersenyum kecil.

"Anak ini?"

Tsugaru mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Tsukishima. "Ya. Anak ini," katanya. "Tsukishima kehilangan pengelihatannya waktu kecil. Kami sudah hampir putus asa saat dokter mengatakan ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia lagi. Selama hampir sepuluh tahun, Tsuki menghabiskan hidupnya dalam kegelapan…"

"…Sampai akhirnya, kami menerima kabar kalau rumah sakit akhirnya menemukan kornea mata yang cocok."

Shizuo menahan napas mendengarnya. Tsugaru menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Benar, Shizuo-san…"

"Tsukishima adalah orang yang menerima mata Orihara Izaya."

Tsugaru membelai puncak kepala Tsukishima. "Kami tidak tahu apa kami bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik jika kami menyampaikan hal ini sekarang," katanya. "Tapi, Orihara Izaya-san belum meninggalkan dunia ini."

Shizuo tersenyum. "Ya," suaranya bergetar. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Bukankah ia adalah orang yang tidak mengenal apa itu pura-pura? Saat ia sedang bahagia, ia akan tunjukkan kalau ia bahagia. Sampai menangis kalau perlu. "Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Izaya sedang melihatku.

Izaya melihatku dengan matanya melalui anak ini.

Izaya sekarang hidup dalam mata anak ini.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan," kata Shizuo. "Apakah kalian mau menghabiskan akhir pekan ini di sini?"

Tsugaru dan Tsukishima saling pandang. Keduanya lalu tersenyum, dan menatap Shizuo sambil mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati."

* * *

…

…

_Sampai pada hari di mana aku_

_menutup lembar terakhir kehidupanku_

…

…

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Ngeeehhh gagaal! Endingnya gagal! Iya, saya tahu endingnya pasti berasa ngebut banget. Apa boleh buat, saya mandek. Dan kehabisan ide. Dan… itu guru saya udah masuk kelas #yap, ini fanfic dikerjakan super ngebut dalam rangka menghabiskan waktu istirahat biar bawaannya nggak jajan melulu #DZIGH

Kisah aslinya, udah pada tahu kan? Chicken Soup menceritakan kisah tentang Linda Bertische, seorang pelukis dan penulis puisi. Di usia 28 tahun, dia divonis terkena tumor otak. Karena kemungkinan berhasilnya operasi sangat kecil, dokter memberi dia waktu enam bulan untuk menikmati dunia. Dan di akhir hidupnya, Linda menyumbangkan seluruh organ tubuhnya. Seorang pria muda yang buta menerima kornea matanya, dan pria itu mempunyai gambaran persis dengan pria idaman Linda. \( w )/

Nyehehe. Gimana fic ini? Semoga nggak bikin mata teman-teman jadi minus yaa~ #NGEKK

Akhir kata, R&R!

Salam damai,

Shinju


End file.
